


PLAY

by Cei



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Psychological Drama, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cei/pseuds/Cei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKASHI SEIJURO: Leader of the 'Miracles' and head of the Akashi Clan. </p><p>SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI: Don of the Vongola Family and a prominent figure in the underworld.</p><p>The pieces are set. The game for power is in motion. What is the main prize? </p><p>You.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. OPENING

**ＰＬＡＹ**

  
**[curtains rise; the actors arrive]**

 

The scene takes place on the crowded streets of NEW YORK CITY. The morning sun rises into the darkened sky, illuminating the black scenery with sunlight. A hue of pink colors swallows the dark blue, prompting animals to make their calls and alarms to be set off.

It is currently 6:30 AM.

Enter the ARIDEL AGENCY **[1]**. Famous for their young and promising group of successful detectives, the newbie presents herself in timely fashion. Enter (L/N) (F/N) - rookie detective and fresh out of academy - she runs to her superior **[2]** , AOMINE DAIKI, with a gun in hand. Murders have been constant recently, resulting in heavy police activity and investigation. Many detectives have been dispatched to investigate numerous scenes, yet not a single one seems to have luck finding anything pertaining to the killer. Known details are: the killer targets young-adult women, all the women are of Caucasian descent, and all of them seem to be non-locals. The deaths of tourists seem to both attract and scare away any potential customers and visitors, leaving a majority of the busy metropolis a silent city. Many locals of religious upbringing claim 'God has sent his messengers upon us for judgement!', but (F/N) knows the truth. 

"What else? The damn mafia are busy tearing up the goddamn city again." AOMINE DAIKI seems to be in a particularly bitter mood, but it does not set off (F/N). She finds his personality both charming and unpleasant. His ego wards away any newbie that settles under his wing, but (F/N) has managed to somehow grow accustomed to his narcissistic and sour personality. If anyone had the right to brag about skill, it would be AOMINE. The force would not be one to be reckoned with if it was not for his work. "You came at a good time, brat." (F/N) frowns at the use of her nickname before she hands her partner his gun. AOMINE DAIKI does not miss the sparkle in her eye when he gives her a wave of his hand.

For the both of them, it is a signal.

ARIDEL tends to let many of its officers do as they please when it comes to training newbies. Partnering up with a more experienced member of the police force is a popular option. (F/N) shoves away the happy emotions before she approaches the carcass lying several meters away from the small crowd of police cars and emergency vehicles. None of the locals have a window open, but (F/N) could tell the masses were watching her closely in the safety of their homes.  _'Cowards,'_ she thought before ducking under the police tape and approaching the pale carcass. 

The sight is grotesque, but volunteering and working with the force provides mental preparation and training. 

A beautiful naked woman-long flaxen tresses splayed across the dirty pavement and clean porcelain skin dirtied-lies in a pool of crimson. (F/N) bows her head to the carcass before nearing her form with a sad glimmer in her eyes. The carcass suffers from deep cuts and gouges in the abdominal and genital area. Pieces of glass are strewn across the body - she must have been pushed out of a window or shoved out of her hotel room. The woman has no accessories of any sort, but the familiar marking around her neck makes (F/N) frown.

"Aphysxiation." **[3]**  

By what this time? Wire? Clothing? The line is thin, resulting in the dark line that circles the victim's neck. (F/N) then moves her gaze to the victim's face. The woman is beautiful: high-cheek bones and thin lips with light freckles dotting her cheeks. The large gash on her forehead signal use of a knife - this woman attempted to defend herself. 

_'At least she tried,'_  (F/N) thought. 

Her facial skin color is particularly paler than the rest of her body. A blackened spot covers her right eye accompanied with small earring-size holes above her brow. A shame the woman liked piercings. A sound of heavy footsteps calls for (F/N)'s attention, but she disregards them to continue further observing her victim. 

"Oi! We have ourselves another victim spotted about five blocks away!" AOMINE DAIKI sounds just about ready to pounce, leaving (F/N) to sigh before she stands from her crouching position. Taking one final look at her unfortunate victim, she bows one last time before moving to the other side of the police tape. She mentally noted to contact the coroner, KIYOSHI TEPPEI, about the rest of the gory details about her victim much later. 

The day is far from over.

 

  


* * *

  
 

From the shadows, a man of tall and rather skinny stature watches as the detective and her partner leave the scene-the crime  _he_ caused-for the other problem located five blocks away. He takes a look at his latest masterpiece lying beautifully on the dirty street. A shame she did not go willing; angels are beautiful when they fall. He smiles at his artwork, confident to know that it would effortlessly be news yet again. 

_'You did well,' t_ he voice tells him. Velvety, alluring, he finds himself at mercy to this mysterious power and grovels at its feet.

' _E_ _xcellent work.'_  He can  _feel_ the voice smile at him before it disappears into the darkness it emerged from. 

The man marks his next target, scribbling down her name on a dirty leather notebook.

The new rookie detective, (L/N) (F/N).

 

** [curtains close; actors depart] **

**until the next game...**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - A more 'exclusive' part of the NYPD branch made out of top-tier staff; handpicks potential candidates to work under this agency to replace any officer in any situation. 
> 
> [2] - Aomine picked becoming a policeman as his alternate job in his 'IF' scenario.
> 
> [3] - Aphysxiation : medical term for strangling.


	2. FIRST MOVE

**ＷＨＩＴＥ  ＫＩＮＧ**

  
**[he who commands the angels create fear]**

 

A digital clock reads 7:00 PM.

AOMINE DAIKI shifts uncomfortably in his seat waiting for his partner, (L/N) (F/N), who offers to buy the two drinks. The vicinity of CAFE KOKA is unusually brimming with tired businessmen, irritated women, and aged individuals reading in silence. AOMINE does not understand why it takes centuries to retrieve the coffee he ordered for the both of them and vows to talk about this with his partner. The entire day is nothing but non-stop investigations and unfortunate crime scenes, prompting him to wonder how (F/N) could deal with seeing so much blood in one day. Many copycat murders have appeared-they similarly target tourists or foreigners. The way they are killed mirror famous poses or paintings, though the recent death of the Caucasian tourist throws off the theory. 

"Did you wait too long?" AOMINE DAIKI turns his annoyed gaze to his partner smiling down at him. She places his coffee in front of him before taking the seat across from him and sipping gingerly at her drink. AOMINE has many questions he wants to ask, but his partner gives him a tired look that shuts him up. "Here, I managed to bring these along to review." (F/N) places a thin folder upon the surface of the coffee table before carefully opening it to reveal its contents. 

"This is gathered data of the Vongola Family."

AOMINE DAIKI frowns as his orbs meet the picture of a particularly handsome man sitting atop the small pile of papers. He recognizes the bastard - one encounter is enough to imprint the image of his targets in his mind. AOMINE remembers SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI and his ever-confident visage and aura of smugness. They were at gunpoint once. Those russet-orbs of his bore into AOMINE as if they could kill. 

"Oi!" AOMINE is shoved out of his reverie with the sound of a loud thump on the coffee table. (F/N) glares at her superior before sliding a picture-a silver-haired man with emerald-colored orbs-towards him. GOKUDERA HAYATO has his gaze focused to the side, though the rest of his features are easily seen: sharp yet somewhat thin eyes that indicate his Japanese-Italian heritage along with the rest of his fine features that compliment his appearance. AOMINE could tell (F/N) admired the silver-haired asshole for his appearance, prompting him to shove the photo aside before pulling the folder and all of its contents closer to him. (F/N) only giggled at AOMINE and his childish behavior before taking another sip of her coffee.  
 

* * *

  
The scene opens at the impressive AKASHI MANOR. The man of tall and skinny stature moves along the empty halls of the large traditional Japanese home, attempting to find the room he has been told to appear in. His master wants to see him personally; he hopes that he will further congratulate his work or maybe inspire new pieces that will receive more media attention.

That is the purpose of this entire ordeal anyways. 

He chuckles at the memory of his recruitment with the feeling of pride swelling in his chest. He feels God has given him a duty, his master has given him a purpose, and the world will soon understand his true potential. He will help bring his master higher into the heavens, innocent bystanders or comrades be damned. Although his memories provide good entertainment, they do not help him in searching for what he seeks. Feeling annoyed, he flags down one of the maids trailing towards him with a mischievous glint in his eye. She gives him a warm smile before she moves one of her hands towards one of the closed shoji to reveal the garden.

His master, AKASHI SEIJURO, stands alone as he observes a bush of roses.

The maid bows as she takes her leave, bidding him 'good luck' and a farewell as he steps into the gardens. As expected, the area is well-kept and beautiful. Nothing else would be more fitting for the head of the AKASHI CLAN. The clan holds its roots within the Japanese government for hundreds of years **[1]** , making the redhead a very special individual to government officials. The man knows that AKASHI SEIJURO is not one to sit idle while others take action, oh no, he would eliminate anyone who would stand in his path. The man knows that his master senses his presence, causing him to take a small step forward before he lowers himself to his knees before AKASHI. The sound of his master's footsteps signal that he is paying close attention to him groveling before his presence, but the aura he emits is enough to crush him under the weight of his anger. 

"You did an excellent job with your latest masterpiece..." AKASHI trails off, the audible sound of a rose being plucked from the bush gain the man's attention, but he dares not lift his gaze. "However, you have caused a significant amount of trouble influencing others with your recent work. How will you fix this problem?" The man's eyes widen. 

"Master...These copycats are not the ones you should pay attenti-" The sound of a sharp object digging into the stone next to the man's head stops his retort. 

"Are you arguing with me?" 

The man did _not_ like hearing that threatening tone from his master. It signified an end - his artwork in the living world would never be viewed by the eyes of living mortals ever again. The man gulped and bowed his head lower to meet the rough stone below him. AKASHI SEIJURO does not make any noise or moves from his place, although the sudden sensation of something falling on the man's head causes him to lift his gaze upwards.

AKASHI, with his hand full of torn rose petals, pours them upon him with an elated look in his eyes. They shimmer with mysterious emotions, though that smirk on his lips does not seem to stop growing at the man's shocked expression. 

"KOJIRO FURUHASHI **[2]** , know that I can easily take away what I gave you. You have your life in  _my hands_ , I can very easily take it away from you." 

Sitting in a small pile of torn rose petals, KOJIRO watches as his master leaves him to himself. Perhaps he wanted him to collect himself? Perhaps he was going to get his sword to behead him? 

_'No, not yet.'_

The commander of angels is one to be greatly feared. 

  
 

* * *

  
 

The stage moves to (L/N) (F/N)'s apartment. Sitting in silence as her female companion, SATSUKI MOMOI, fiddles around with a ring in her hands, (F/N) sends her friend a smile. It is about time her superior, AOMINE DAIKI, sealed his eternal love for his long-time girlfriend with a ring **[3]**. SATSUKI could not contain her excitement, resulting in her stay within (F/N)'s apartment. Years before, she could not contain her surprise when SATSUKI revealed her emotions for her best friend, AOMINE. They got along wonderfully after their long years of friendship, prompting (F/N) to give them her blessing within seconds.

"TETSU disappeared...I don't even know where he is anymore." 

She once harbored feelings for TETSUYA KUROKO, but (F/N) is happy to see she is clearly over her high school crush. 

"What about you, (F/N)? Are you thinking about anyone seriously?" (F/N) could only look at the pinkette with a surprised expression. Love is a last thought, in short, it never mattered. SATSUKI frowns at (F/N)'s reply before giving her a smile. "I'm sure the perfect person will find you. Love happens out of nowhere, you just might be swept up by a stranger!" The two laugh at this, but (F/N) sadly does not know this quote will signify her days to come.

The city of NEW YORK enters a stage of preparation. The white king moves his pawn carefully across the board.

 

 

  
** [curtains close; feminine giggling is heard] **

**until the next game...**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - Akashi is going to be a very, very important individual regarding Reader's career. As a government official who works more 'behind-the-scenes', he is mostly in charge of doing dirty work: manipulation of other officials, bending others to his will, or with this current situation-creating a murderous hell. Why? Who knows...
> 
> [2] - Using a Kirisaki Daichi member as a killer? It fit perfectly for some reason. Do not fret, the others will make an appearance. Dead or alive, who knows...
> 
> [3] - Aomine and Satsuki started dating around their last year of high school. They kept it up for four years, resulting in their current situation.


	3. DUBIOUS MOVE

 

**ＢＬＡＣＫ  ＫＩＮＧ**

  
**[he who commands the demons cause death]**

 

The stage moves from the bustling city of NEW YORK to a peaceful villa in PORTO CERVO, ITALY overlooking the bay. An important meeting is about to go underway as a group of the most notorious figures of the underworld is seated around a large round glass table on the patio. The scenic view is quite mesmerizing, but it is not enough to distract SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI from the object sitting before him: an antique shikki **[1]** box. He stares at the object for a moment, checking for any scratches or marks on the black paint or on the red and gold floral design painted on the cover before reaching his hands outwards to move the box closer to him. The entire table watches as TSUNA places his fingers carefully on each side of the box as he lifts the lid up slowly. The red interior greets his eyes as he moves a hand to grab one of the letters sitting atop the pile, though one of the members of the table speaks up for his peers.

"DON VONGOLA, I believe it is out of your best interest that you look at those letters on your personal time." TSUNAYOSHI then moves his gaze to the man that dares to interrupt him-DON CAVALLONE DINO-to send him a curious look. "May I ask why you suggest such a thing, DINO?" DINO appears to be slightly taken aback when he hears the cold tone addressed to him, but he swiftly recovers and answers his 'brother' with confidence in his voice, "information that has been kept both private and known is said to be stored within that box. I may be paranoid at the moment, but I urge you to take caution." TSUNA nods at this before taking a moment to thank DINO for his advice. The rest of the DONS that surround the table sit tall and automatically stiffen as TSUNA moves the shikki away from him and towards his right-hand, GOKUDERA HAYATO, to focus on current important matters at hand. 

"I believe a recent report from YAMAMOTO has been received from one of your informants, DON VONGOLA." TSUNA turns his attention to his close friend and ally, ENMA KOZATO, before he motions for GOKUDERA to come to his side. The silverette moves an ear down to his TSUNA'S lips before he bows to his superior and withdraws himself from the patio. BYAKURAN is quick to let a chuckle escape his lips as he watches the silverette leave with a displeased look on his face, but moves his attention back to TSUNA who is gives him a frigid glare.

"It seems that our informants and agents are being targeted by amateur murderers or assassins. A woman who was allied with the VONGOLA FAMILY was targeted and terminated the same day she moved to NEW YORK." TSUNA frowns at the information his former tutor, REBORN, voices with a small smirk on his features. The famous hitman appears amused by this proclamation of war made by an unknown enemy and expects DON VONGOLA to call for an attack, though he suspects TSUNA is more levelheaded and intends to plan out a retaliation carefully. The information YAMAMOTO provides seems to be as detailed as possible: the date, time, and cause of death are listed along with possible weapons and killers listed below the picture of the deceased. TSUNA does not seem to care about the dead woman at the moment, the focus is on the enemy.

"Is there any rumors or a recent attack that has been directed towards us?" REBORN shakes his head.

"Nothing interesting of the sort,  _DON_." TSUNA can't help but smirk at REBORN'S use of his title. The ten-years that passed him by still didn't change REBORN'S impression of him. In someway it pleased TSUNA, though there are times where REBORN annoyed him. "I will be sure to inform you when anything of particular interest reach my ears." And with that, REBORN raises his hand in the air to bid farewell to the participants circled around the glass table. 

"I do not think the safety of your family is in danger, TSUNA." ENMA says with confidence in his tone. "This enemy is killing off certain members that do not seem to be of large importance to gain your attention. Clearly, it is working as planned." ENMA is correct, the enemy intends to lure TSUNA into some trap.

"How many years have we protected the streets of NEW YORK?" The entire table replies to this question with glee in their tone, "ten years." From the past to the present, a large amount of NEW YORK belongs under the VONGOLA FAMILY and its allies. There is not one area in the large metropolis that does not have a VONGOLA 'eye'. The police seem to be lenient towards the VONGOLA and their activities as long as they keep up their upkeep and keep areas of NEW YORK protected from other families. It would take no longer for a majority of SICILY to belong to the VONGOLA as well; all those who oppose the VONGOLA are to be crushed.

"I thank you for the wisdom you have imparted upon me, you are free to leave." The entire table stands from their chairs as they bow towards TSUNA before turning heel with their respective right-hands and take their leave. Moments later, GOKUDERA returns with a cup of coffee and a red shikki box held tightly in his hand. Compared to the black shikki box, the red shikki is small enough to fit in one's palm. TSUNA moves a hand forward for GOKUDERA to place the object in his hand, the sensation of cold wood replace the warmth of his palm as he clutches the box. GOKUDERA then bows his head before he turns heel to leave TSUNA alone with the two shikki boxes sitting before him. The red shikki box is the first to command his attention due to its bright shade of color as TSUNA pulls off the dragonfly lock and lifts the cover up. 

"They're still here." 

Letters, the ones he used to send to his mysterious friend back in his college days, greet his vision. He remembers the first letter they wrote to each other, making a smile appear on his lips. Somehow the memories are bitter due to the sudden farewell that is exchanged between the both of them. The friend sent TSUNA the red shikki box **[3]**  as a gift of thanks and farewell.   
 

_'The future is a great mystery I cannot wait to unveil to myself. Life will soon take a hold of me and I will no longer be able to correspond to your wonderful letters. I sincerely do not hope you are angry with this decision of mine. I have always looked forward to your interesting experiences and stories that you have always told me in detail and will miss them dearly. If there is ever a chance we could meet face-to-face, I would have liked to give you this box I have used to keep the letters you sent to me. It may be small, but I somehow managed to fit all the content you sent me within it. It contains memories and feelings that I wished I could dispose of, therefore I give this box to you in hopes that you can store bitter memories or emotions within so that you could be happier and can move on.'_

  
The stranger-who never sent him a picture of his/herself-remains to be one of the closest friends that TSUNA befriended out of the blue. He still wishes he could meet him/her to thank him/her for being both patient and strict with him regarding his difficult days in college. While he held a firm grip upon the VONGOLA FAMILY, he still remained unsure if he wanted to take over the legacy that has been carried over by blood through generations. The excitement, the risks, and the temptations trailed behind him, and the stranger he met with words encouraged him to follow the path that calls to him and sought his attention.

He did not expect himself to pick the VONGOLA over the opportunity of leading a normal life. 

_'Wherever you may be and who ever you are, I sincerely thank you...'_

"DON, the execution is ready at your command."

Brushing aside his lovely memories, the DON stands to his feet and orders GOKUDERA to gather his belongings before he trails inside to prepare himself for one of his duties: execution of a prisoner. 

The commander of demons does not tolerate any disobedient or opposing persons.  
 

 

* * *

  
 

The stage returns to the streets of NEW YORK where the rookie detective, (L/N) (F/N), and her superior, AOMINE DAIKI, stand over a new carcass. This is a man: approximate height of 6'1", of Hispanic or Latino origin, and unknown cause of death. 

"It looks like someone sucked out his soul." (F/N) nods at AOMINE'S statement before she turns her head to the side to sneeze. "Don't tell me you're getting sick, (F/N). That's irresponsible of you." She frowns at AOMINE'S statement before she moves away from the scene and towards the large group of police cars. A number of officers wave to the girl, some offer her a tissue, few give her nods in greeting. 

_'It's as if...someone is calling for me...'_

The sensation never leaves (F/N) for the entire day, and a certain DON sitting in solitude back on his porch in PORTO CERVO, ITALY thinks of nothing but the 'friend' who sent him letters. 

A black bishop is sent two spaces forward, only to be retracted back to its previous spot. The game is yet to begin.

 

  
** [curtains close; the ocean waves echo] **

**until the next game...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - Shikki = Lacquerware
> 
> TITLE - DUBIOUS MOVE = Can be considered to be a bad move that will result in a piece being sacrificed; a considerably bad move used as an 'attractive' trap.


	4. BLUNDER

 

**'ＡＮＧＥＬ'**

  
** [she of the angels is caged by the dead] **

 

The stage returns to NEW YORK CITY as the ARIDEL AGENCY sends in a rookie agent-(L/N) (F/N)-toward the rendezvous point. Stepping out of the black Mercedes, she stares at the tall hospital building standing before her with a sad look on her features. She turns to push the car door behind her shut before taking another step towards the hospital grounds with a large bouquet of white lilies **[1]**  sitting in her arms. 

Her comrade and academy friend, ALEXANDRA GARCIA, has been targeted by the serial killer. (F/N) is happy to hear the blonde didn't get injured further. 

Making her way through the lobby and past the groups of people hording around the lobby, she moves to the elevator and presses the button for the fourth floor. The mirrors glued around the interior begin to unsettle the girl, and she quickly rushes out of the closed space and moves towards the front desk. ICU appears to be very busy as the number of nurses running around the floor appears to have tripled. The frazzled attendant takes one look at (F/N) before she hands her a slip of paper and points her towards the end of the hall. She voices her thanks to the exhausted-looking female before walking away, the bouquet of lilies now held in a tight grip. The door is open, and a raven-haired individual she does not recognize is consoling the elderly bespectacled blonde woman. They whisper to each other, completely ignoring her existence as she moves towards the vase sitting near the door. She places the lilies in the vase and eyes an envelope sitting behind the glass vase. Taking it and quickly exiting the room, she makes way towards the elevator, only to be roughly shoved aside by a panicked-looking nurse. She shrugs this off but follows behind the nurse.

"She...here!" 

Feeling her instincts guide her, (F/N) moves towards the nurse and wraps her arms around her waist. She doesn't know why, but she can see a hostile aura surround the individual. 

"You! You are the one who always appears!!" The voice is not feminine. The nurse throws an elbow behind him, successfully knocking out the wind in (F/N)'s chest. The blow crumples her as she falls to the floor struggling for breath. The nurse only smiles and enters the room ALEXANDRA resides in. 

A dizzying sensation takes over, and the world is colored black.

 

 

* * *

  
AKASHI SEIJURO frowns as he watches the west section of HEIRNDALE HOSPITAL **[2]**  burst into flames on his desktop screen. He takes a sip out of his tea, moving a hand to his face to cover his gaze. While he did command KOJIRO to 'paint the world red', he wanted to make sure it proceeded smoothly. The surprise on his features quickly turns into that of anger when he realizes a copy-cat attempts to upstage his pawn. AKASHI grits his teeth, but gathers his composure as he picks up the cell phone lying by his hand.   
  
"HANAMIYA MAKOTO, do not betray my expectations."  
  
A laugh resounds on the other line, causing AKASHI to frown. The sadistic ex-mercenary offers his services to those who he deems is fit for his presence. In some way it is offending, other than that it is amusing. The call is ended within seconds, prompting the redhead to turn his attention towards three picture frames standing on his desk. His mother and father stand together for a family portrait in one, the other is a picture of him and his teammates during their teen years, and the last is of a family friend. She simply disappeared off the face of the planet, and he cannot help but wonder why.   
  
_'There are more matters to attend to than reminiscing.'_  
  
He shoves away the bothersome thoughts and concentrates on the sheet of paper before him. He gives the parchment a feral smile before lifting his fountain pen out of its ink pot.   
 

_'We shall see who dominates and rules this land.'_  


* * *

  
 

(F/N) (L/N) pushes past and navigates through the rubble, the envelope held tightly within her hand as she steps through the debris and ruin around her. Whoever targeted this hospital knew what material to work with, and it greatly unsettles the rookie detective. She knows her partner will arrive momentarily, but the bothersome thought of ALEXANDRA and that nurse drives all rational thinking away.  
  
She prays that nothing further happens.  
  
_'It'll be an impossible wish, but I can still dream.'_  
  
With a frown etched almost permanently on her lips, (F/N) steps over a pile of dust but is quickly stopped as a hand with an alarmingly strong grip shoots out and grabs her ankle. Turning her head towards the hand, (F/N) feels her eyes widen as she stares a black-haired male with melted features. He grins up to her, mouthing words before snarling out her name as if she is prey to be eaten. She uses this opportunity to turn her heel as she shoots out her other foot, successfully making contact with the man's forehead as he releases her from his iron-like grip.  
  
"DEATH TO VONGOLA!!"  
  
With a panicked expression, she dashes towards the staircase and runs down the concrete steps as a loud 'ping!' resounds behind her.  
 

* * *

  
 

"We lost KOJIRO." A shadowed figure scoffs before he takes a long drag of his cigarette held between two fingers bouncing up and down. Bits of ash fall to the floor, and the color of the flames are quick to fade as the man takes another huff of the drug again.   
  
"AKASHI provided us with what we need. Even if we lost a guy like him, he was way over his head." The shadows fade, revealing a grinning HANAMIYA MAKOTO seated comfortably with the same cigarette in his fingers. His right-hand, SETO KENTARO, sends his leader an annoyed-look before he waves a hand to let the two others enter the luxuriously decorated room with them. YAMAZAKI HIROSHI and HARA KAZYUA enter with their lips pressed in straight lines, though HARA continues to chew and blow bubbles with his gum. They appear to be indifferent to the loss of their comrade, describing him as a 'lost cause' due to his growing obsession with AKASHI.  
  
_'That bastard redhead did something to him.'_  
  
KOJIRO was not someone who typically fell into the clutches of another, but that would be a subject to be worried about later.  
  
"Gentlemen, we have a job to attend to."  
 

* * *

  
 

To her delight, ALEX was alright. Her old friend and student, HIMURO TATSUYA, **[3]**  was quick enough to move her out of her hospital room all while fending off the hostile crossdressing nurse. (F/N) made sure to thank the man when she had the time, but the current concern is the letter in her hand. She originally came to pick up the troublesome item, but ALEX remains to be her current concern.  
  
"You should worry about yourself." The blonde pokes the girl on the forehead, giving her a smile before opening her arms wide to invite her for a hug. (F/N) grants this happily, then quickly engages herself in small talk with her old friend.   
  
"(F/N), we don't have time to screw around." As usual, AOMINE comes with a troubled expression. He sends ALEX a curious glance before he is pulled away by (F/N). ALEX giggles into her hand as her eyes watch the two get into a vehicle together and depart the hospital grounds without a hitch. Memories begin to fill the blonde's head as she feels a stray tear escape her right eye.  
  
_'You're so lucky (F/N).'_  
  
The beautiful angel sadly was much more unfortunate than she currently thought she is. A black pawn is removed from the board with a white knight.  
  
 

** [curtains close; sirens wail in the distance]  
  
until the next game... **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUBTITLE: The 'Angels' are cruel creatures...
> 
> [1] White Lilies stand for majesty and virginity. Pretty much 'purity'. This is important. 
> 
> [2] Not an actual place. There was a rumor to be a hospital in history that took care of only/mostly female patients, so I based it off of that. Guess why Furuhashi was crossdressing?
> 
> [3] In this world, Himuro was actually under her during the partnership program since Alex was already a graduate and a older member of Aridel.
> 
> TITLE: BLUNDER = a bad move.


	5. ATTRACTION

**ＳＡＣＲＩＦＩＣＥ**

  
** ['to the king of darkness'] **

 

The curtains rise as sunlight slips through an open door that allows a soft breeze to enter the empty room. A figure cloaked by darkness stares at an empty picture frame before his hands move forward to grasp the wooden surface. Anguished cries echo and the gun held in his trembling hand is held ever so tightly by his fat fingers.

"ARISA..." Broken sobbing is heard before the sound of a gunshot follows.

  


* * *

  
The stage brightens as artificial lighting fill the entirety of an expensive high-rise apartment once occupied by a living political member of the ARISAWA PARTY **[1]**. A political party composed of retired politicians who still hold a considerable influence over the Japanese government pull strings and pass words as expected, but the sudden death of one of their most prominent members signifies their destruction. 

"Suicide?" Rookie Detective (F/N) feels confusion; is this even remotely related to the string of abnormal murders? Her partner, AOMINE DAIKI, sighs as he motions for the coroner to take a closer inspection of the body before he pulls the girl aside and leads her out of the scene. They walk down the hallway as they inspect each area of the apartment before finally arriving within the messy confines of a study. AOMINE DAIKI points towards the desk and pushes (F/N) forward, encouraging her to 'do her magic.' 

"Aren't you just bad with technology?" (F/N) laughs at AOMINE who tells her to 'shut up and get to work!'. She strides over to the large metal desk holding two computers: one large 27-inch iMac desktop computer lined with colorful post-it notes that were scrawled on by the victim, the other being a Macbook Air. A silver lamp stands tall, hanging over a laptop as (F/N) pushes the light away before opening the Macbook and switching it on. She moves her attention to the desktop and also decides to turn it on before she motions for AOMINE to come close to her. The midnight blue haired policeman stands beside her as he stares at the password screen staring at them.

"Have any clues?" AOMINE points to each post it note hanging around the iMac, all of which do not work. (F/N) sighs, then remembers the letter she retrieved from ALEX.

 _'My sweet,_

In all my years, I do not feel as much loneliness as I do now without you by my side. Perhaps it is my desperation or my need for you, but I simply cannot be without you again. My death comes at the hands of the reaper, but with an angel such as yourself by my side, I know I will be able to bid the world farewell without regrets.

  
 _Please come back to me,_ '

"ARISA!" (F/N) exclaims before she types the woman's name on both devices. The lock screen disappears, only to be replaced with a number of windows housing horrifying pictures of a severely mutilated woman. The first picture sitting atop the pile of windows is her face shoved near the camera with a knife carved smile pointed towards the screen. Her eyes have been gouged out and the stringy remains of nerves drip blood down her pretty white skin. Teeth rotted and colored a sickly yellow with her broken nose hanging off its place; (F/N) never saw a horrible sight.

"Shit, shut that off!" (F/N) only brushed aside her partner and told him to go out for some air. Now left alone with both computers, the girl calls forth another fellow investigator and requests for him to take pictures before she decides to minimize the windows to look at the time stamps of each picture. 

"It's two days old." Each of them look recently taken. 

' _Who is the victim?_ ' With her appearance, it's practically impossible to identify her.

' _Remember, there are always outside resources._ ' ALEX was not a top-notch detective for nothing. With these words in mind, (F/N) departs the scene and heads for AOMINE who stands outside with a hand resting on his forehead. (F/N) could tell the visuals shook him, but his calm composure masks his unsettlement.

"Unbelievable." (F/N) only pats the older man on the back before encouraging him to move forward.  
 

* * *

  
 

The stage shifts towards the AKASHI MANOR as AKASHI SEIJUURO watches the news in silence within the vast confines of his office space. Luxury furnishings such as antique couches to exotic yet simple colored rugs give off a comforting vibe, but the large area appears to be more enclosed. AKASHI diverts his attention to his tea cup steaming with dark red liquid before he moves a hand to bring it close.

' _You always loved bitter things, don't you?_ ' The young voice of a woman comes through his ears before disappearing into the silence.

' _Perhaps I'm going mad._ ' But perhaps that very madness was something he could use to convince himself he was sane. Pictures he demanded of the now deceased ARISA KUROSAWA graces his computer screen, followed by a report of a politician who is now dead. 

The remains of the tea is gone as a smile graces itself on AKASHI SEIJUURO's lips; all is according to his plan.

"You are free to move." A phone line goes dead before laughter echos from the far distance. HANAMIYA MAKOTO is deployed into the game as a black rook is demolished and a white bishop takes its place.

 

  
 **[curtains close; boots stomp on wooden flooring]  
  
until the next game...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - The private political party does not exist and is only known by private law enforcement officials and some other 'fellow' politicians. They currently 'control' rising figures and have split the Japanese government into specific concentrations where certain officials cover one area of politics. Akashi simply wants them all. 
> 
> TITLE - ATTRACTION = The sacrifice of a major or minor piece used to expose the enemy king.


End file.
